


Valentine Night In

by squallina



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fast Food, Forgive me for this mediocre fic, M/M, Movie Night, My First AO3 Post, Sounds fluffy but it's not actually fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squallina/pseuds/squallina
Summary: When Ignis discovers Noctis is struggling with Valentine's Day traditions at school due to his status, Ignis decides to give Noctis an evening to better remember the romantic holiday by, but in a way Noctis will appreciate the most.





	Valentine Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this IgNoct Haven Valentine's Day prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _"I'd imagine Ignis will be all proper and ask Noct where he wants to go and Noct'll say whatever and they ended up getting takeaway at Noctis's Apartment."_

The car door slammed shut hard enough for Ignis to peer into the rearview mirror. Noctis’ downcast glare and the annoyed twitch at the corner of his mouth was enough to give Ignis pause. “Noct—”

“Can we please just go?” Noctis snapped. “I don’t care where.”

“As you wish.”

Before Ignis could pull away, there was a tap on the glass of the back door. With a heavy sigh, Noctis pressed the button to roll down his window. Ignis watched intently as two students - one male and one female - offered Noctis a wrapped gift and a card each. He thanked them curtly and shoved the gifts into his already-bulging school bag. The students hesitated as though waiting for something more.

Noctis sighed again and reluctantly stuck his right hand out the window. The female student took it first and gently kissed his knuckles with a slight curtsy. He continued to hold it out for the male student to take. The male student clasped Noctis’ hand in a handshake, but then held it as he peered at Noctis expectantly.

“It’s all the same to me,” Noctis said with a shrug.

Ignis recognised the despondence in Noctis’ voice, but the male student seemed to take his words as a sign of encouragement and eagerly pressed his own lips to Noctis’ knuckles.

At last, the two students stepped away from the car. Withdrawing his arm, Noctis pressed the button to roll up the tinted window. He caught Ignis’ eye in the rearview mirror.

“Can we go now?”

“Certainly,” said Ignis, putting the car in gear and pulling away from the school’s front entrance. It wasn’t until they pulled up at a red signal that Ignis dared converse with his charge.

“It’s one day of the year,” he said carefully.

“Specs,” Noctis replied, his tone full of warning.

“Surely it doesn’t hurt you to allow them one day to court the Prince of Lucis.” Ignis had meant it as a harmless jab, but the reaction was instantaneous.

“Pull over,” Noctis ordered.

Without a word, Ignis turned down a side street and parked the car. Noctis pulled the door handle, but his door wouldn’t open. “Ignis.”

Ignis unbuckled himself and turned in his seat as far as he could so as to face Noctis rather than talking to his reflection in the rearview mirror.

“I feel this is something we should discuss.”

“I’ve told you before—“

“You’ve told me you loathe having to go to school on Valentine’s Day, but you still haven’t explained why. Even if dating is a complicated matter due to your position, you’re at an age and in a social environment where you should be at the very least enjoying Valentine’s Day. Why does it trouble you so?”

Noctis kept his eyes downcast as he thought over his answer. Ignis waited patiently, his full attention on Noctis.

“You know why I hate it every time Dad holds a ball?”

“Because you are forced to socialise with people who care more for your position and status than for who you are as a person.”

“Yeah,” said Noctis. “That’s it exactly.”

Ignis couldn’t help the frown that creased his features. “Forgive me, Noct, but I fail to understand what this has to do with Valentine’s Day at school. Your peers are already aware of who you are and what is expected of you for your future.”

“That’s the point,” Noctis said, leaning forward so he and Ignis were face to face. “Valentine’s Day gives them an excuse to forget that I go to school with them nearly every day of the week. All they see is the very single Prince of Lucis and all they care about is getting my royal attention someway somehow. For one day of the year, my school becomes a seven-hour long ball that I can’t escape. I go to school to get away from all that, Ignis. I don’t care if it’s only one day of the year; I don’t want it.”

“I see,” said Ignis, thoughtfully. “What of Prompto? Does he…?”

It took Noctis a moment to understand the implication. He snorted. “What? Give me presents and kiss my hand? Of course not. He’s on my side in all of this. At least I think he is; I’m not sure he really gets it. Besides, he and I have a deal on Valentine’s Day; we stay apart as much as possible so he doesn’t get caught up in a bunch of fakes looking to flirt with royalty, and so my status doesn’t ruin his own chances at a love life.”

“And he’s comfortable with this arrangement?”

“He was upset when I first suggested it a few years ago, but I think he’s used to it now. He knows it’s the one day I want to be left alone.”

Ignis sighed. “Had I been made aware of this sooner, I would have made other arrangements so you wouldn’t have to feel this way at school of all places.”

“Not your fault, Specs. It happens every day anyway. It’s just much worse on Valentine’s Day. Doesn’t matter anymore; I’ll have already graduated before the next one comes around. Then I’ll be too busy getting groomed for the throne to even think about actually going on a date.”

Ignis eyes fell to the school bag on the seat beside Noctis. It was bulging so much so that Ignis genuinely wondered if there was anything school-related in it or if Noctis had simply dumped everything out of it so he would have something to transport the gifts home in. A thought came to mind.

Turning in his seat, Ignis unlocked the car doors, stepped out of the driver’s seat, then opened the back door and sat in the back with Noctis. Noctis was staring at him dumbfounded. Ignis steeled himself and spoke with more confidence than he felt.

“Noctis,” he started. “Noct.”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t wish to presume anything unbefitting of my own status or position, but if you would allow me I wish to rectify your truthfully abysmal dating record.”

“Hey!” Noctis squawked in protest, though there was a smirk on his lips. “Are you asking me out on a date, Specs?”

“I suppose,” Ignis said slowly, “I’m wishing to show you what Valentine’s Day is meant to be about, without all the insincere courtship or stuffy formalities.”

Noctis chuckled. “Are you courting me?”

That was enough to make warmth spread across Ignis’ cheeks. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “You’re right, this is a terrible idea.”

He turned to step out of the car, but a firm grip around his upper arm held him in place. His eyes locked with Noctis’ and he could have sworn his breath was knocked out of him by the ferocity he saw there.

“Show me that you care about me for _me_. Not because I’m the Prince of Lucis. Not because you’re my advisor. Not even because you feel sorry for me. Do this because you want to do it and because you want to do it for me. If you can’t do that, Ignis, then I don’t want you to do anything.”

“As you wish.” Ignis removed himself from Noctis’ grip, stepped out of the car and walked around to Noctis’ side. He opened the front and back doors on the passenger side. 

“It won’t be much of a date if I’m simply chauffeuring you around,” he said. “Hop into the front.”

Noctis’ face lit up and he eagerly got out of the car. Out of habit, Ignis used his body to shield Noctis as he switched from back to front. Once the prince was seated and buckled, Ignis closed the doors and returned to the driver’s seat.

“Where are we going?” asked Noctis, far more alert and interested than he had been when Ignis had picked him up from school.

“Depends,” said Ignis. “Would you like a romantic evening or more of a relaxed one?”

Their eyes met and they both answered Ignis’ question at the same time. 

**“Relaxed.”**

They exchanged a grin and Ignis started the car. He pulled out of the side street and returned to the main road.

Much to Noctis’ delight, their first stop was Noctis’ favourite fast food joint. “You never let me have takeout on a weekday.”

“I wish to give you a relaxed and enjoyable evening, and if that happens to involve fast food on a weekday then so be it. But just this once.”

Ignis didn’t bother to park, instead pulling into the drive thru lane. Without asking, he ordered the menu items Noctis’ liked the most, including the tub of dessert that Ignis was always criticising for its complete lack of nutritional benefits.

If the servers noticed Noctis in the passenger seat, they said nothing. It made the process all the more exciting for Noctis, who was seldom allowed the drive thru experience. After they had secured the food in a tray and cup holders in the panel between the front seats, Ignis handed his phone to Noctis.

“Choose some entertainment for us to enjoy while we indulge in this dangerously addictive feast. If you purchase it now on my account, it should be ready to watch by the time we arrive at your place.”

“I could do it on my phone,” said Noctis, even as he took the offered phone and scrolled through the list of new release movies.

“Nonsense,” replied Ignis. “My treat tonight.”

“Well in that case,” said Noctis, his eyes going to the films with ratings that his age would ordinarily prevent him from buying.

“Nothing too perverse, please,” said Ignis with a knowing glance towards his passenger. “I wouldn’t want to explain myself to King Regis for allowing you to watch anything inappropriate for your age.”

“What does it matter if I’m 17 instead of 18?”

“Noctis.”

Noctis chuckled. “Alright, alright. I promise there’ll be more gore than sex. Though there’s probably a little sex in there too.”

“Pray tell, what did you choose?”

“Kingheart.”

Ignis had heard of the film but was yet to see it. He mentally checked the rating and warnings, hoping he remembered them correctly. Noctis caught Ignis’ pensive expression.

“It’s rated 18+ for ‘graphic violence, low level sex scenes, political commentary, and factual liberties regarding historical figures’.”

“Yes, I have heard of it, and it should be fine,” said Ignis, concern abating. “I’m looking forward to it.”

They stopped at a red signal. Noctis returned the phone and smiled as his eyes met Ignis’. “Thanks for doing this.”

“Not at all,” said Ignis, with a smile of his own. “It’ll be a pleasant evening.”

 

Noctis could barely contain his excitement as Ignis pulled up in the basement parking of Noctis’ apartment block. He was already unbuckling himself and opening the door before Ignis had even turned off the engine.

With the prince’s hands full of fast food and soft drinks, it was up to Ignis to carry Noctis’ bulging school bag. After locking the car, they stepped into the lift. Ignis swiped his security card and pushed the button for Noctis’ floor. They began the slow ascent.

A catchy instrumental piece played over the elevator’s speakers. Noctis found himself humming and bopping along to the tune. Ignis glanced at him. “Careful not to soil yourself with excitement before we even arrive at your apartment.”

The only response he received was Noctis poking out his tongue.

“How mature,” said Ignis, though he was smirking. “Perhaps we should reconsider the choice of film to something more age-appropriate.”

The door to the lift opened at their floor. Beyond it stood two members of the Crownsguard.

“Thumbprints, please,” said the more stoic-looking of the two guards, who both held out electronic devices with a small screen and a fingerprint reader.

Ignis and Noctis - after shifting his hold on their dinner - placed their thumbs on the readers without complaint. Ignis and Noctis had both grown used to years of these checks that were a condition of Noctis living outside the Citadel.

The readers beeped in confirmation of their identities and the guards stepped aside.

“Welcome home, Your Highness,” said the younger guard, who even offered Noctis a courteous smile. “Good evening, Count Scientia.”

Both guards saluted as Noctis and Ignis passed them and headed towards Noctis’ apartment. Once inside his front door, Noctis eagerly kicked off his shoes. Ignis couldn’t even bring himself to scold the teen who hurried down the hallway toward the living area. After lining their shoes up neatly at the entrance, Ignis followed Noctis. The entertainment system was already turned on and Noctis was pulling their burgers, chips, and desserts out of the paper bag and placing the food on the coffee table.

“Hey Ignis, could you drop my bag in my room?” he called from the living room.

“What, no homework tonight?”

Noctis gave Ignis a betrayed look. “Homework? On our date?”

“I jest, Noctis,” he reassured before ducking into Noctis’ room to place the school bag at the end of the bed. When he came out, Noctis had settled in the middle of the couch, but his mood had turned from excited to guarded.

Ignis sat beside him. “I promise I was joking, Noct. I said I would show you a sincere Valentine’s Day evening and I will do so, school night or not.”

Noctis looked at him. “No homework? No reports?”

Ignis met his gaze. “No homework and no reports.”

“Good,” said Noctis, visibly relaxing at Ignis’ side.

Fast food and soft drinks within easy reach, they started the film.

There was more blood and gore than Ignis was usually comfortable with, but the centuries-old story of a prince of Tenebrae losing his lover to darkness thus motivating him to lead an uprising against his Oracle sister who had become corrupted by the evils she had attempted to purify, was one that kept Ignis entranced throughout the film. It was a retelling of a famous legend from Tenebrae that also served as a subtle commentary on the current political climate, the prince representing the struggles of the current royal family and the queen representing the ever-unpredictable and overbearing Empire.

As the credits rolled with the names of famous actors from Lucis - some of which Ignis had even met - Ignis felt a squeeze on his arm. He looked down to see Noctis glaring at the screen as though he were seeing something entirely different from a list of roles and names.

Ignis wrapped both arms around Noctis and pulled him into a hug. He felt Noctis melt into the embrace and rubbed Noctis’ back reassuringly. 

 _Experienced enough to understand the references but not wise enough to avoid a literal interpretation_ , Ignis mused. He kept his thoughts to himself and focused on giving Noctis the support he needed.

“Are you all right?” Ignis asked as Noctis finally pulled away.

“Yeah,” said Noctis. “Guess I just wasn’t expecting that.”

“Although the film is a commentary, it doesn’t accurately represent the situation with Lady Lunafreya,” Ignis assured. “Her brother sees to it that she is treated well despite the Empire’s occupation.”

“That’s just it though,” said Noctis. “He’s with _them_! If it wasn’t for our notebook and Umbra, I wouldn’t even know how Luna is doing because they’ve got her buttoned up so tight.”

“She says she is well, does she not? And we hear reports of her continued healing pilgrimages so we know the Empire has not impeded her activities entirely.”

“I guess,” muttered Noctis.

“That said, it’s understandable that you would worry. The situation, while better than it could be, is not ideal.”

Noctis remained quiet.

Ignis sighed. “My apologies, Noct. This is not the Valentine’s Day evening I envisioned for you. The point was to draw you away from your political troubles, not to bring focus to them.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault,” said Noctis. “I’m just going to have to take those ratings a little more seriously next time.”

The credits ended and the movie returned to the title screen. It wasn’t until Noctis turned off his television that they realised how dark the room had become. Ignis left the couch to raise the lights bright enough to see by but dim enough so as not to blind them. He looked at his watch.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to take my leave once we’ve cleaned up and prepared everything for tomorrow.”

Noctis was already on his feet throwing out their fast food wrappers and cups. “I’ll get everything ready. You’ve done enough for me tonight.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah. You should get home and get some rest yourself.”

Ignis started listing off the things that needed doing as they moved toward the entranceway. “Do you have a clean, ironed uniform for tomorrow?”

“Still crisp from when you did it on Sunday.”

“You have your books and stationery for tomorrow?”

“Never left my bag.” Noctis grimaced. “Though all the Valentine’s Day stuff is going to have to come out.”

“Leave it on your desk and we can sort through it tomorrow afternoon if you wish.”

“Works for me.”

Ignis slipped into his shoes. “Well I shall take my leave then. I’ll be back tomorrow morning to prepare breakfast and lunch for you.”

“Sure. Thanks again, Specs,” said Noct, standing at the edge of the entranceway but not leaning on the wall like he usually did when bidding Ignis goodbye. “I had a good night.”

“You’re welcome, Noct.”

They stared at each other. Ignis sensed an air of expectation from Noctis but he was unsure how to respond. A sudden reminder popped into his head.

“Don’t forget that tomorrow’s training session with Gladio has been moved to—” 

Noctis threw his head back and laughed. “You just couldn’t go a whole night without letting go, could you?”

“Letting go of wh—” The question died on Ignis’ lips as Noctis grasped him by the wrist and pulled him in closer than was normal between them. Ignis could have sworn his own heart stopped as he felt Noctis’ lips against his own.

When Noctis pulled away, Ignis was staring at him wide-eyed. Noctis looked at him pointedly. “Even I know that’s how a good Valentine’s Day is supposed to end.”

Ignis’ heart had gone from halting to pounding rapidly. He steadied himself before leaning forward to give Noctis a proper kiss. It was gentle, the pressure consistent, with the slightest movement of tongue. Noctis returned the kiss eagerly, but didn’t protest when Ignis pulled away.

“Hey,” said Noctis, slightly breathless, “do you think we could do more of that? When it’s not a school night, I mean.”

Ignis swallowed, thinking his answer through before responding. “Perhaps if the next Valentine’s Day doesn’t fall on a week day, we could. Within reason, of course.”

“Of course,” said Noctis, but he seemed to accept the condition Ignis’ words were placing on their moment of intimacy. “Can I take you on a date next Valentine’s Day? A romantic date, not a relaxed one.”

Ignis pressed another brief kiss to Noctis’ lips. “I look forward to it.”

They bid each other good night and Ignis left the apartment. Noctis locked the door behind his advisor and stood in place staring at nothing. He swiped his tongue over his lips, still tingling from their shared kisses. Amongst the lingering trace of fast food and soft drink, Noctis swore he could taste a hint of something purely Ignis.

On the other side of the door, Ignis paused to taste Noctis on his own lips in much the same way.


End file.
